emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
David Kester
David Kester '''has been a director of Emmerdale since 2000, helming '''90 episodes. Other works include Hollyoaks, Eastenders, Coronation Street, The Royal, Footballer's Wives, You've Been Framed, This Morning, Stars in their Eyes ''and the ''Coronation Street spin-off, A Knight's Tale. Episodes directed by David Kester 2000s '2000 (10 episodes)' *Episode 2770 (23rd October 2000) *Episode 2771 (24th October 2000) *Episode 2772 (25th October 2000) *Episode 2773 (26th October 2000) *Episode 2774 (27th October 2000) *Episode 2805 (11th December 2000) *Episode 2806 (13th December 2000) *Episode 2807 (14th December 2000) *Episode 2808 (15th December 2000) *Episode 2809 (18th December 2000) '2002 (4 episodes)' *Episode 3321/3322 (2nd December 2002) *Episode 3323 (3rd December 2002) *Episode 3324 (5th December 2002) *Episode 3325 (6th December 2002) '2003 (10 episodes)' *Episode 3508 (11th August 2003) *Episode 3509 (12th August 2003) *Episode 3510 (13th August 2003) *Episode 3511 (14th August 2003) *Episode 3512 (15th August 2003) *Episode 3545/3546 (29th September 2003) *Episode 3547 (1st October 2003) *Episode 3548 (2nd October 2003) *Episode 3549 (3rd October 2003) *Episode 3550 (5th October 2003) '2006 (4 episodes)' *Episode 4376 (31st May 2006) *Episode 4377 (1st June 2006) *Episode 4378 (2nd June 2006) *Episode 4379 (4th June 2006) '2007 (8 episodes)' *Episode 4560 (1st January 2007) *Episode 4561/4562 (2nd January 2007) *Episode 4563 (3rd January 2007) *Episode 4672 (9th May 2007) *Episode 4673 (10th May 2007) *Episode 4674 (11th May 2007) *Episode 4675 (14th May 2007) *Episode 4676 (15th May 2007) 2010s '2014 (3 episodes)' *Episode 6934 (1st August 2014) *Episode 6935 (4th August 2014) *Episode 6936/6937 (5th August 2014) '2015 (13 episodes)' *Episode 7110/7111 (19th February 2015) *Episode 7112 (20th February 2015) *Episode 7113 (23rd February 2015) *Episode 7296 (21st September 2015) *Episode 7297 (22nd September 2015) *Episode 7298 (23rd September 2015) *Episode 7299 (23rd September 2015) *Episode 7328 (23rd October 2015) *Episode 7329 (26th October 2015) *Episode 7330 (27th October 2015) *Episode 7372 (16th December 2015) *Episode 7373 (17th December 2015) *Episode 7374 (17th December 2015) '2016 (8 episodes)' *Episode 7583 (11th August 2016) *Episode 7584 (11th August 2016) *Episode 7585 (12th August 2016) *Episode 7586 (15th August 2016) *Episode 7683 (1st December 2016) *Episode 7684 (1st December 2016) *Episode 7685 (2nd December 2016) *Episode 7686 (5th December 2016) '2017 (12 episodes)' *Episode 7855/7856 (20th June 2017) *Episode 7857 (21st June 2017) *Episode 7858 (22nd June 2017) *Episode 7859 (22nd June 2017) *Episode 7896 (2nd August 2017) *Episode 7897 (3rd August 2017) *Episode 7898 (3rd August 2017) *Episode 7899 (4th August 2017) *Episode 7900 (7th August 2017) (Co-directed with Danann Breathnach) *Episode 7944 (22nd September 2017) *Episode 7945 (25th September 2017) *Episode 7946 (26th September 2017) *Episode 7947 (27th September 2017) '2018 (14 episodes)' *Episode 8227 (9th August 2018) *Episode 8228 (9th August 2018) *Episode 8229 (10th August 2018) *Episode 8230 (13th August 2018) *Episode 8260 (14th September 2018) *Episode 8261 (17th September 2018) *Episode 8262 (18th September 2018) *Episode 8263 (19th September 2018) *Episode 8317 (20th November 2018) *Episode 8318 (21st November 2018) *Episode 8319 (22nd November 2018) *Episode 8320 (22nd November 2018) *Episode 8321 (23rd November 2018) *Episode 8322 (26th November 2018) '2019 (4 episodes)' *Episode 8625/8626 (22nd October 2019) *Episode 8627 (23rd October 2019) *Episode 8628 (24th October 2019) *Episode 8629 (24th October 2019) Category:Emmerdale crew Category:Emmerdale directors